The Kuran Curse
by PurpleRain96
Summary: Set in episode 2x22 'As I Lay Dying'. What if Elena's death had a consiquence and the witches were mad at her because she wasn't supposed to live or be human after the sacrifice ritual, and the only way to stop it was one way out? Elena living after dying has sent her mind into insanity and she is hallucinating nothing but bad memories and horrendous amounts of blood.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I Just want to remind everyone that Damon ****_wasn't _****bitten by Tyler in this story, the main focus is just on Elena right now. Please review and let me know how I'm doing! :D Also, I listed this under crossover with Vampire Knight and Vampire Diaries because the hallucinations are a lot like Yuuki's and there's a big surprise at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

I stared at Jeremy sleeping soundly in his bed, pondering how I could raise him on my own. The weight of Jenna's death made everything seem too big to do. I slowly closed the door but ambled over to Jenna's room.

_What am I going to do?_ I thought as I stared at the pictures of Jenna and my parents in the picture frames at her desk. Even though I knew I had to be the parent now, I never felt like more of a kid.

"That'll get easier," Damon said from behind me, startling me. "But you knew that."

"What do you want?" I asked in no hesitation to show my anger.

"I want to apologize,"

"Damon…"

"Please. Elena, feeding you my blood, I was wrong."

"Yes, you were."

"And I know I don't deserve your forgiveness," Damon said sadly, stepping uncomfortably closer to me. "But…I need it."

This wasn't something I was going to let go easily. A vampire was the last thing I wanted to be, and it was all his fault that Jenna died, but also, Caroline and Tyler would have been dead if he didn't do what he did. But still, I was mad at him. I was mad at everything.

"And I need some time," I declared. "Maybe a lot of time,"

He looked disappointed but nodded and smiled in assurance. "Sure. Of course, take all the time you need."

Damon left and I was left to think. Now that there was no one there to help me I had so much to do; clear Jenna's room, make phone calls to those who didn't know what happened, ask Rick to do the impossible, prepare dinner for tonight and finally attend the '_Gone With the Wind' _ screening. But first, to clear my head, I needed a bath.

I opened the door to my bathroom but gasped loudly when I turned the knob. On my hand, on the doorknob, oozing through the bottom of the door was blood. I started panicking and pushed the door, but nothing was there. Then I looked back at my hand, the doorknob and the floor but the blood was gone. I paused for a moment, then laughed at myself and ran a hot bath.

I relaxed myself in the bathtub, letting every thought leave me to know that I deserved a few moments to relax. _I may never come out._

I closed my eyes leaning back in the tub. I wanted Stefan with me. I wanted to ask him for comfort even though I assured him that I was fine. But Stefan let me make my own decisions and he knew if I asked for something, I wanted him to do it. I needed to see his smile today to be assured that I wasn't lost. He was my cure. He would always be my cure. But I hadn't seen him smile since we spent our last day together. I couldn't get the image of his distraught, wrecked face out of my head when Klaus was drinking my blood. I wanted to run over to him and assure him that I was going to be okay. But when he cried, it was like the world was ending.

I went to get out of the tub but as I attempted to, blood was trailing down my arm. I shook my head to shut it out of my mind but turned and realised the tub was overflowing with blood. _This isn't real! This isn't happening! _Flickers of voices flashed through my mind.

_Dad, look out!_

_It's over, Matt._

_I love Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan!_

_I'm scared!_

_I love you so much._

I tossed around in the tub, shaking my head trying to get this terrible vision out. I tried hard, but even my body felt the thickness of the gore constricting my body and sliding between my toes. I screamed and writhed and jumped out of the tub with red dripping off me and staining my towel.

"Elena," Jeremy called worryingly, tugging on the door handle desperately. "What is it?"

"Blood!" I screamed. "_Blood!"_

But like a flash, the blood was replaced back with the water and I was clean with nothing but water wetting my skin.

"Hey Elena, are you okay?"

I took a deep breath trying to relax myself. "I-it was nothing, I'm coming out soon."

I could tell Jeremy was still paused at the door. "…Alright then, I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

Quickly without thinking I opened the door and snagged at his shirt pulling him back towards me.

"Please," I whimpered. "Stay here for a while."

"…Okay, I'll stand outside the door."

"Thanks Jer," I said, closing the door.

I hung my head over the sink panting, trying to gain control of myself. _All this stress is making me crazy,_ I thought. I lifted my head to the cabinet mirror but made a deafening shrill when I saw my red eyes, dark veins under them and sharp incisors protruding from my side teeth.

"Elena!" Jeremy shouted, swinging the door open. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Jer, I don't know what's happening to–" I stopped. I turned to the mirror and my face was back to normal. I felt every inch of my face and traced my fingers along my eyes and teeth.

"Are you okay?" Jeremy asked, concerned. "You look so pale."

_I have been feeling a little funny lately,_ I thought. "Y-yeah…" I stuttered. "I just–I haven't slept all night."

Jeremy was still concerned and very unconvinced. "Well, you should get some sleep. You're not Superwoman, you know, you _do_ still need sleep."

"I know," I nodded. "I've just been having a hard time sleeping lately with everything going on."

"…Are you sure you're okay?"

_No, no I'm not okay. Something's wrong with me, Jer._ I wanted to say. "I'm okay," I responded instead. "Goodnight, Jeremy."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys. Keep 'em coming :D**

* * *

_"No, Jenna. No!"_

_"It's alright, Elena. I know what I have to do."_

_I really thought she would get away this time but of course as she drank from Greta, Klaus stabbed her._

_Jenna stared at me, frightened – no, terrified – begging for a plan, an answer, _anything._ I had nothing. There was no way to escape our death. Even if I could stop it, Klaus would kill everyone else that I loved. He was too strong and I was too weak._

_"Just turn it off," I sobbed. "Jenna, turn it off. You won't be scared anymore."_

_Jenna gasped loudly as Klaus plunged the wooden stake in her heart._

"No! Jenna!" I cried waking up.

All at once, my head felt like it had been hit by a brick and I was so dehydrated it almost hurt to breathe. I reached for the glass of water next to me and drank as fast as I could until it was empty. I felt a bit better, but not great.

I felt no better mentally either, I felt the same as before I went to sleep. My mind still felt cloudy and everything still felt unclear.

"Hey Jeremy," I greeted as I entered the kitchen rummaging through my bag.

"Hey," he replied, tipping the coffeepot over a mug. "I heard from Alaric today."

"You did? And?"

"He's not doing well. He was so hammered when I talked to him that I could barely understand a word he was saying."

I sighed and rubbed my forehead. _Maybe he isn't the best choice, but he's all we have. _I thought. "Jer, I hope you don't mind me asking him to become our guardian."

Jeremy looked at me in confusion. "Why would I mind? He's a cool guy."

"With his drinking and all that, I just want you to feel safe. I need _us_ to feel safe."

"Rick has more weapons than I can count; I think he's the safest option we have among all these vampires and werewolves. Here."

He handed me the mug of coffee and I accepted it.

"You know that neither Stefan, Damon would hurt you, right?" I asked warily.

He looked at me for a while as if he was angry and turned away, ignoring my question.

I sipped my coffee but spat it back out. It was revolting! It didn't even taste like coffee. It tasted like metal and copper. _Metal and copper?_

I wiped the coffee off my chin and there appearing off my napkin was blood. But what really disturbed me was the thick red substance that filled my coffee mug.

"What did you put in my cup?" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"Klaus put you up to this, didn't he?" I yelled. "He compelled you to make me suffer, because I'm meant to be dead, and getting you to force me to drink blood!"

"Elena, what are you talking–?"

"HAVE YOU BEEN TALKING TO KLAUS? WHAT DID HE SAY TO YOU?"

"Elena, calm down!" Jeremy ordered, holding my shoulders firmly. "What's wrong with you?"

I looked down at my cup again and it was nothing but ordinary coffee, so was my napkin.

"Uh…" _Oh god, how am I going to get out of this one?_ "I'm so sorry."

I sat at the table tapping my fingers on the mug nervously and took another sip. It still tasted like metal and copper.

* * *

"You brought me to see a girl movie." Jeremy said in disgust as we wandered Mystic Square for a spare patch of grass to spread our picnic blanket.

"We had to get out of the house, Jer. This is our three hour distraction from reality." I replied, flattening the four corners.

"Is that what we're doing, pretending that our lives aren't screwed?"

"We need to do this, okay? Breathe, eat, sleep, wake up, and do it all over again until one day, it's not as hard anymore."

"Hey!" Caroline greeted chirpily as she sat beside me with a picnic basket. "There you guys are. Who's hungry?

"Are we really doing this?" Jeremy moaned.

"Yes, we are really doing this. We are going to take a page from Scarlett. We made it through the war. I know you guys went through hell, and my mom knows I am a vampire, so basically it's like Atlanta has burned. And yet, in spite of everything, we persevere." Caroline punched her fist in the air, holding it up in victory and looking proud that we survived another day. She was right. Despite everything, we're still alive and to me that meant something. I knew we were going to get through this.

"Alright," Jeremy smiled, admitting defeat.

"What's for lunch?" I asked Caroline.

"Something good,"

"Hey," I heard a familiar voice from behind us.

"Hey," I greeted Stefan happily as he sat beside me. "Look who couldn't resist an epic romance."

"Well, I figured since I've never seen the movie, it couldn't hurt to have a look."

Caroline's and my eyes widened.

"You've _never_ seen this?" I asked in disbelief.

He smiled and shook his head as if he was amused by this.

"Sit down, eat, and watch the bitchiness that is Scarlett O'Hara." Caroline demanded.

"I'm getting a soda, don't wait for me." Jeremy declared, sounding almost unpleased.

I looked at Stefan, feeling embarrassed. I knew Jeremy would never look at Stefan the same way again, or any vampire for that matter.

"He's just–" I started, looking for the right word.

"I know, it's okay. He just needs a little time."

"I think he needs assurance," Caroline sighed, but I realised she wasn't only talking about Jeremy when I noticed her eyes locked on Matt. "I'll be back,"

I was left with Stefan now. Good. For now, that's all I wanted, just to have his arms around me as I leant on his chest. I was safe, and I was happy.

"How are you doing?" he asked, leaning close to my ear.

Should I tell him about the blood? No. Today was a normal day. "You know what, I'm okay. Sure, there's a part of me inside that makes me want to crumble but somehow I know I'll get through this."

"You'll get through this," he assured, kissing me above my ear. "You know why?"

I turned, sitting square on his lap to face him.

Stefan tucked my hair behind my ears. "Because you're the strongest person out there,"

I wanted to cry. Maybe it was because I actually believed him. When I said it I was never sure, but with Stefan I knew.

I kissed him slowly, taking in every second of this perfect moment before it was gone.

"I love you," I whispered, leaning heads with his.

"I love you too," he breathed, smiling.

I kissed him once more and pulled away. Red was trailing down his bottom lip.

"Stefan, what's on your lip?" my heart jumped.

He wiped his mouth, but it did nothing. "What do you mean?"

I wiped the blood off him myself, but it disappeared only after a few seconds.

"Elena?" Stefan asked, looking concerned.

"I need a minute,"

I didn't say anything else and ran to the basement of the Mystic Grill where I was sure no one was. I pushed my hand against the brick wall, hanging my head and trying to gain control of myself. I had left a blood print on the wall. _It's all in your head, Elena. This blood is only an illusion. Yes, it's not real._ I assured myself, taking slow deep breaths.

_Or is it?_

I jumped at the unknown voice, looking around me frantically.

_You're always…_

"No!"

_Like this,_

"Stop it!"

_Hurting those who are important to you, l__ike your aunt, Jenna._

"Shut up!"

_And your parents,_

I knew it wasn't an ordinary voice. It sounded ancient, knowledgeable, kind of how Bonnie spoke when she talked about her magic. A witch?

"Elena?"

Blindly, I tugged the lever under my sleeve and swung my stake viciously at the sound.

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's okay, it's just me." Stefan assured, grabbing my hand before I could do any real damage.

"Stefan," I sighed in relief, my heart still racing. "Stefan, I–"

He pulled me in for a hug and stroked my hair shushing me softly. "What scared you?"

I realised what I had done. I could have killed him. What would I do then if I killed him? I couldn't bear the thought of losing him too. I hugged him back tightly.

"I'm so…sorry." I choked on my sobs. "I'm so sorry, Stefan."

"It's alright, Elena." He hushed. "It's alright,"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Elena, are you _really_ okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

"…and now, it just won't stop popping up. It's like my brain won't give me a break." I explained to Stefan as we sat on the picnic blanket.

Stefan drank in every word slowly. "You're saying that you keep seeing blood?"

"So much blood…Stefan, what if I'm becoming a…what if–"

"No, that couldn't be possible. Bonnie made sure the spell worked."

"But what if it wasn't meant to? I'm a doppelganger, maybe I'm meant to be dead."

"Ssh, Elena, don't think like that. I'll tell you what, what if we go talk to Bonnie? Maybe there's something we're missing."

I considered it until I saw Jeremy walking back towards us with Caroline. It was the first time I saw Jeremy smile properly in a while. It was what he needed; a normal day with normal conversations.

"I need to spend time with Jeremy today. Besides, Bonnie will be here later, we can just wait until she comes."

Stefan hesitated for a moment, but eventually gave in. "Okay,"

"I'll tell you if I feel any worse before she gets here,"

"What are you two talking about?" Jeremy asked as he and Caroline sat with us.

"Just how I've been acting kind of weird lately." I said.

"You mean like that nervous breakdown this morning?"

Caroline and Stefan flicked their eyes over in shock at me.

"You had a nervous breakdown?" Caroline said in surprise. "Why didn't you tell us about this?"

"You didn't need to know,"

"She thought I was compelled by Klaus to give her blood, so she thought I put blood in her coffee." Jeremy stated.

"You didn't tell me it was that bad." Stefan said.

"I thought I told you enough,"

_Why would you risk lying to the people you love?_

Oh god, the voice was back.

"Elena?" Stefan asked.

I didn't answer him. The voice was too loud to hear him.

_That's right, you _always_ lie to the ones you love._

I picked at my skin nervously without knowing. My brain wouldn't let me break away from the voice.

_You say you're protecting them. They say you're slowly killing them._

"Elena, wake up!" Caroline shouted, shaking my shoulders roughly.

The voice was finally gone. I felt like I was going to die on the spot though. I felt so weak, so drained. Every bone in my body felt like butter.

"I'm okay," I mumbled.

"No, Elena, I'm taking you home. You're sick." Stefan insisted.

"No, I have to stay–"

"I'm on his side Elena, we're taking you home." Jeremy added.

I held my head tightly to stop the spinning and loud noises around me.

"Elena, you're sweating. Stefan, maybe we should take her to the doctors.

But soon, all their voices became muffled and their staring faces started bleeding. I wanted to stay. I was so desperate to stay. But as soon as I saw a glowing red symbol before my eyes, everything went black.

* * *

_"Oh god, you scared me."_ _I gasped at Damon sitting at the edge of my bed._

_"I'm just doing my part in the neighbourhood watch." he mumbled._

_"Thanks for looking out for us, for me."_

_"That's me, the trusted bodyguard, calm in crisis."_

_I stared at him in confusion. "You've been drinking?" Damon gestured the small amount with his fingers dopily. "And you're upset, that's not a good combination."_

_"No, I'm not upset." he grunted. "Upset is an emotion specific to those who care."_

_"Come on Damon. That's a lie, you care."_

_"You are surprised that I thought you would kiss me back?" Damon began sounding frustrated and, above all, hurt. "You can't imagine that I believe that you would want to?"_

_Something tugged at my heart. I had hurt him, and what made it worse is that he cared that I hurt him. When I wanted him to care I didn't know I would be sharing his pain._

_"Damon…"_

_"That all we've been doing here means something. You are the liar Elena. There is something going on between the two of us and you know it." Damon said angrily, standing up from my bed and stepping uncomfortably close to me. "And you're lying to me and you're lying to Stefan and most of all you're lying to yourself. I can prove it."_

_"No," I said in desperation. His lips forced against mine as I struggled pushing him away. "Damon, don't! What's wrong with you?"_

_"Am I lying about this?"_

_"Stop, you're better than this, come on!"_

_"That's where you're wrong." He tried forcing his lips back on mine. It took all my strength to push him away. I could almost hear his heart breaking. It made me want to break._

_"No, no Damon. I care about you. Listen to me, I care about you. I do but...I love Stefan, it's always going to be Stefan." I cried._

That's when the glowing red symbol appeared and I bolted upright when I woke up.

"Calm down, Elena, its okay." a dark haired woman hushed whose name tag read 'Dr M Fell'.

"What happened, where am I?" I asked hurriedly.

"You're in hospital. You passed out at the screening and your friends brought you here. You're suffering from exhaustion. Just relax and get as much sleep as you can."

"_Ah!"_ I winced, holding my pounding head. "Where is everyone?"

"Your boyfriend wanted me to tell you that he was going to see Bonnie, and Jeremy and your friends Caroline and Damon have just gone to get something to eat." Doctor Fell replied.

"Do you mind getting them, please? I really need to see them."

"Sure, I'll be right back."

She left and I was left to think of the dream. I know it was in the past, but I felt so awful. I didn't give myself time to think of how much he was hurting when he killed Jeremy. After that I thought Damon would get over it easily but he had to deal with my forgiveness.

That's what I'm doing now.

He fed me his blood before the ritual and I was so mad at him, but when he saved Caroline and Tyler and left Jenna to die, I felt I would never forgive him. It must be killing him that I'm not forgiving him.

The voice in my head was right. I _did_ always hurt the people I loved.

"Hello Elena," Bonnie greeted outside the door.

"Hey Bonnie," I smiled, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. "I thought Stefan was going to see you."

"I wasn't aware of that, I'll be sure to let him know."

_Is it me or does her voice sound…different?_ I pondered.

She sat at the end of my white bed staring at me blankly. "Elena, I'm going have to ask you not to resist."

I started getting a bad feeling. "Bonnie, what's going on?"

Bonnie reached into the pocket of her grey jacket and took out a small vile of red. I forced myself to believe that it was all in my head, until she pulled out a kitchen knife from her bag.

"Bonnie, put them down!" I exclaimed.

"You have to drink child!" she ordered, moving closer to me with the vile of blood and knife.

This definitely wasn't Bonnie. But I knew the voice. "Oh my god, Sheila! Sheila, please don't do this!"

"It's the only way to get rid of this curse." She said.

I sprinted for the door, but a strong force pinned me against the wall. I struggled to break out of it but the more I fought the stronger the force was.

Sheila in Bonnie's body stepped up to me with the small blood vile and took the lid off.

"I'm sorry, child," she said, bringing the vile close to my mouth. "But I have to do this."

"No. No! NO!" I screamed.

"Hey witchy-bitch," Damon called.

Bonnie's head snapped to his direction but before I could comprehend what was happening she was thrown against the wall and then fell to the floor.

"Don't worry, she's just knocked out."

The strong force had broken from me and I fell into his arms hopelessly. "Oh Damon," I cried, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay," he assured, holding me back tightly.

"S-she was going to turn me–"

"I know, she knocked me out and took my blood just as she was coming down the hall."

He slowly started letting me go, but my arms locked tighter around him.

"I…I…" I choked.

"No, no, it's alright Elena. Don't talk, just relax."

"I…I f-forgive you," I sobbed. "I forgive you, Damon."

I could tell he was confused.

"It's taken so long for me to say that. But I do, I forgive you. Please forgive me too,"

He pressed his face in my shoulder with his moist breath against my neck.

"Of course I forgive you," he whispered. "I'll always forgive you."

We held each other for a long time, even when the room started dripping with blood.

* * *

**A/N: Just to set the record straight, I am team Stelena. Just saying...Keep the reviews coming! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Stefan POV**_

Elena kept assuring me that she felt a lot better after some sleep, but I was highly unconvinced. When she talked to me, her eyes would wonder off as if she could see something that I couldn't. A part of me dreaded to see Bonnie. I didn't want this to be as bad as I thought it was going to be – or worse.

I handed Bonnie the bag of frozen peas as her body swayed dizzily forward, back and sideways.

"Thanks," she said, pressing the bag against her temple in a wince. Her eyes suddenly flicked towards Damon angrily. It was almost amusing.

"Oh, what?" Damon whined.

"You didn't have to hit me that hard." she growled.

"Well, excuse me for stopping you from making the biggest mistake of your life. Trust me, I'd know."

"Why don't you two stop antagonising each other and we get right to the point?" I sighed, trying not to sound as annoyed and desperate as I was.

"Fine…Bonnie, could you please tell us why your dead grandmother is now an insane poltergeist?" Damon asked in a soft sarcastic manner.

"She's not insane, she said it was urgent."

"…Anything else?"

"No, she took over my body pretty much immediately."

"Great, so that means you're useless in this situation. Thanks for nothing. See ya!"

"Damon, why don't we just tell her what's going on instead of assuming that she has the mind of God?" I suggested, grasping his arm to prevent him from leaving.

"Yes, please, before I pass out and forget this whole conversation." Bonnie moaned.

"There's something wrong with Elena. When she went into hospital today, she wasn't just suffering from exhaustion." I explained. "She's seeing things; blood."

"Blood?"

"Jeremy said she thought she was in a tub of blood this morning, and she thought her coffee was blood. I think it has something to do with her dying. Maybe the sacrifice had a faulty cord?"

"I think its Klaus. He must have found out Elena's alive and he got a witch so he's trying to make her suffer." Damon added.

"My grams wouldn't try turning her into a vampire for that." Bonnie said.

"She said it was the only way out, what does that mean?" I asked.

"It means there really is something wrong. Gah, I can't think, my head is throbbing!"

"Please Bonnie, I'm begging you, _try!_ I don't know how much longer she can take this."

"God, enough of this!" Damon said impatiently, before biting his hand and shoving it in Bonnie's mouth, startling her. "There, can you think now?"

"What is your problem?!" Bonnie yelled, coughing and wiping her mouth. "You can't just do that, Damon!"

"I can't do anything right anymore, can I?"

"Guys," I called when I noticed one of the grimoires jerking side to side and jittering as if it was trying to force itself open.

Bonnie slowly approached the book and bent down, seeming nervous to open it. The moment she touched it, the book immediately flew open to a page with a bright red glowing symbol standing out from everything else on the page. I knotted my eyebrows in confusion and reached into my back pocket for the folded piece of paper that Elena gave me in the hospital. I unfolded it and just as I thought, the symbol was an exact replica as the one in the grimoire.

"Elena said she sees this too," I said, passing the paper to Bonnie.

"It's exactly the same. Why would Elena…?" Bonnie paused, slowly gasping in realisation as she read the page. "Oh my god," she took hold of the book and skimmed the symbols and small writing that I was sure only she could understand. She looked up at us sadly, pointing to the symbols on the page. "Elena has the Kuran curse."

I had a horrible feeling in the pit of my stomach. I already hated this curse.

"No, no way. I'm done with curses for the next century." Damon said in annoyance more than disbelief.

"Well, nevertheless, she has it."

"W-what do you mean? What is it? How did she get it?" I asked, with a choke I hid at the back of my throat.

"It was a curse that was originally beared by one of the original Kurans, Yuuki."

"Again with the 'original' issue?" Damon grumbled.

"How?" I forced out, trying to hide the pain in my voice.

"The Kurans were pureblood vampires. When Yuuki was only six-years-old her mother put a spell on her to transfer her own life to Yuuki's to make her human and forget her past and especially keep her safe from the hunter who wanted to kill her." Bonnie explained, tracing her fingers under the words on the paper. "Ten years later, Yuuki started hallucinating rooms and objects covered in blood it would have driven her into insanity if…" her voice trailed off.

"If…?" I urged her.

"…If her brother and lover, Kaname Kuran, hadn't turned her into a vampire."

I buried my face in my hands. I promised myself this would never happen to her. There had to be another way out of this. I looked over at Damon. He kept his face blank even though I knew it crushed him.

"Um…" I choked, wiping my eyes from any escaped tears. "S-so, how did Elena get it?"

"Because John did the same thing for her," Damon replied, struggling to keep his blank face intact.

"Minus the memory erasing, it's the exact same spell." Bonnie added.

"She told me this morning she could see herself as a vampire, is that part of the curse?" I asked.

Bonnie flicked through some more pages. "No…it doesn't say she had anything like that."

"She died with the spell _and_ my blood in her system." Damon answered.

"So, her body is trying to react to both." I mumbled.

"She must be going through hell," Bonnie whimpered.

It was all coming together. I felt hopeless, like I couldn't make it better no matter what I did for her. If I turned her she would go through hell, if I let her go crazy she would go through hell.

"Bonnie, there has to be another way. Do anything. Ask for as much help as you can before the day is out."

"There is no other way!" Damon yelled. "Turn her or kill her, which one?"

"I am not killing her!" I growled. "Please Bonnie,"

Bonnie stayed silent, quivering her bottom lip, threatening to cry. "I'll try,"

At that moment, my phone buzzed and I picked it up immediately. "Hey Jeremy, is she okay?"

"_I don't know, she's been staring at the mirror for over twenty minutes. I've been trying to talk to her but she won't answer me."_ Jeremy replied.

"Try putting her on the phone to me,"

Everything was muffled on the other end until Elena's distressed voice popped up. "_Stefan?_"

"Hey, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"_Fangs. I have fangs Stefan, and they hurt and my throat feels like it's on fire. Please come over, I'm scared."_

"It's alright Elena, remember it's not real. Just close your eyes and take deep slow breaths."

I could hear her breathing deeply on the phone but she began crying softly. It only made me want to cry with her.

"_Please come, Stefan."_ She sobbed.

"I'm coming Elena, just keep breathing slowly and I'll be right there. I love you."

I hung up and didn't hesitate to head for the door. "Damon," I asked. "I have to get to Elena, could you stay here and call me if anything comes up?"

Damon gave me a fake smile to answer my question.

"I'll do everything I can Stefan, but I can't promise anything." Bonnie called out.

"Stefan," Damon called just as I stepped out the door. "…Take care of her."

I nodded once in assurance and left immediately.

* * *

**A/N: What do you think? Good twist? Stay tuned for ****_maybe_**** a spicy Stelena scene :) Please keep the reviews up! I'm loving them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this took so long, I had to study for exams. Thank you all for the great reviews! Keep 'em coming and Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Chapter 5  
_**Elena POV**_

I drank down cups and cups of water, but it was like my throat couldn't make up its mind if it was thirsty or not. Then I started getting hungry and helped myself to thirds. My body still wasn't satisfied. I was getting hot and cold, I could hear the blood rushing in my ears and the fast pounding of my heart, I could hear Jeremy's music playing loudly through his earphones; I was afraid this really was the end of me.

"Are the fangs gone yet?" Jeremy asked.

That was another thing; I kept seeing myself as a vampire. I knew it wasn't real, but it was hard to convince myself. _Please hurry Stefan,_ I thought desperately.

"Mm-hm," I nodded, splashing water on my neck to cool down.

"Elena, if there's anything I can do, I'm here for you."

"Thanks Jer, but there's nothing you can do. But I don't want you to worry, Bonnie's figuring this out right now and I'm going to be better soon."

"You promise?"

I turned to Jeremy who had his arms crossed and I wrapped my arms around him. "Things will get better, Jer. I promise."

He hugged me back and pulled away. "You should go upstairs. I'll let Stefan in when he comes."

"Thanks,"

I felt bad for missing the '_Gone with the Wind'_ screening. I was honestly excited to see it with my friends and my brother. I wanted to live just one normal day without feeling like I was going crazy. For the first time, I actually believed I was going insane.

I collapsed on my bed, hugging my legs to my chest and watching the sun set slowly from my window. In that bit of sunset, I found peace and my head finally started clearing up. I took a deep breath closing my eyes and let the orange light shine on my face. I actually started feeling happy, excited and I sprung up from my bed to the window, opening the curtains wide and spinning in the light. I don't why I felt so happy.

Suddenly, two arms wrapped around my waist, picking me up and spinning me around.

"Hey," Stefan greeted in my ear happily.

"Hey," I giggled as we stopped in front of the bright light from the window.

I hugged his arms to me as he leant his chin on my shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"You know what, I'm actually feeling great." I answered, turning to him so we were face to face.

"Really?" he asked in confusion. "On the phone you sounded so scared."

"I know," I nodded. "And a part of me still is, but for some reason I just feel _so_ happy and I don't know why."

Stefan's face turned from happy to a sad realisation.

"What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you,"

We sat down on my bed and Stefan looked down with his eyes closed as if he was trying to figure a way of saying this without it sounding bad.

"Stefan, what is it?" I asked nervously.

He looked at me sadly and he explained slowly what curse I had and what we have to do to fix it and what will happen to me if I don't fix it.

I didn't know how to comprehend it. I _couldn't_ comprehend it, because I felt absolutely fine.

"Are you okay?" Stefan asked after a long moment of silence and trying to process all of this information.

"I'm…fine," I replied, confused.

"Bonnie's doing everything she can to find another way out of it. We can only wait for now,"

"But Stefan, I don't…get it. I feel fine now." I said. "Maybe the curse is giving me a break."

"Maybe the curse has realised your stronger than it," he smiled, leaning his forehead on mine.

"Maybe," I snickered, kissing him softly. "Let's enjoy it while it lasts,"

Stefan wrapped his arms around me and I leant my head on his chest as he traced his fingers up and down my arms. It sent an exciting spark through me. Each stroke he made felt like the nerves I didn't know existed were suddenly triggered.

"Does something hurt?" he asked with his lips so close to my ear it prompted other nerves.

"No," I breathed, closing my eyes and letting his touch soak into me. "It feels great."

Without realising, my lips planted a kiss on his chest, leaving trails of kisses up his body. I had no idea what was coming over me, but I didn't want to stop. Stefan's heart started speeding up and his breathing became heavy.

"I feel…" I sighed pleasingly, at loss for words. "Stefan, I feel…"

"Elena you–"

I didn't let him talk. I was too caught up in trapping his mouth with mine. Stefan lips were slow, but I didn't want him to be gentle. For once, I wanted him to give in to whatever deep intensified urge he had for me. I tightened my fingers in his hair, begging him to show more that I knew was there.

"Elena, remember you–" It was hard for him to talk between kisses. "You have…vampire emotions…everything is…magnified…"

My lips broke from his. It took every bone in my body to stop myself from undressing him. "Is that a bad thing?"

I thought he was going to continue to try and convince me that I was still sick, but he just sat there with a bunch of his shirt grasped tightly in my fists. Soon enough, he shot a quick smile and kissed me the hardest he ever had. With my knees pinning either side of his waist, his fingers hooked into the back of my jeans, thumbs brushing my hip bones, bringing me even closer to him. His lips then moved to my jaw, to my neck, then to my chest. I tried catching my breath, but each kiss was like my body had never been touched before.

I wanted more.

Blindly, I pushed him down on the bed and our bodies melted with each other's and we became lost in our kisses. I felt so overjoyed and I didn't even care if it was because of my vampire emotions. It was a beautiful day, Stefan was finally giving in, and Klaus was gone from Mystic Falls so there was nothing else to lose; I didn't think I could be happier. Every bad thought was gone.

Stefan turned me over so he was on top of me so quickly it was like he didn't move me at all. He kissed me everywhere until his lips slowly moved down to my stomach, dancing fervently against my belly. I couldn't take it. I thought I was going to explode. I reached drastically for the bedhead to keep myself steady.

And then I felt it. Wet.

I was afraid of opening my eyes but curiosity got the better of me and, just as I thought, my hands were drenched in scarlet. I closed my eyes again, willing to get this image out of my head. I tried holding onto the happiness I had only a few moments ago. But when I opened my eyes it was so much worse. My room looked like there had been a massacre in here. I didn't see one part of my room that didn't have blood on it. Stefan lips were still on my belly and I tried hard to concentrate on enjoying that, but even his kisses bled all over me. Soon, the ceiling was so red that it was raining on us. My happiness was completely gone now and I lost all sense of enjoyment. It was just so dark, so red, so bloody…

"NO!" I screamed, pushing Stefan off me forcefully. But I wasn't talking to him. It was like he wasn't there.

The ringing in my ears drowned his voice out, but I knew what he was asking me.

"Blood, blood Stefan, it's back. Make it go away!" I cried, hugging my knees close to my chest and scrunching a fistful of my hair.

"No Elena, come on look at me. It's not real. Look at me Elena." Stefan's blurred out voice ordered lifting my face and holding it between his hands.

"I can't Stefan, you're bleeding! Oh god, I'm going to die! Make it stop! Hold me, Stefan!"

He took me in his arms and hugged me the tightest he had ever held me before. But I could still see the blood even with my eyes closed.

"What's wrong?" I could barely hear Jeremy ask in distress.

"She's hallucinating again."

"Well don't you know how to fix her yet?"

"Yes, but it involves turning her into a vampire."

"Then _do it!"_

I must have said something because Stefan kept saying 'No Elena, Bonnie's going to find another way'. I opened my eyes to see if it was gone, but the mirror with Damon on the other side – drenched in blood – caught my eye. He looked at me the way he did when I tricked him into telling me the truth about killing Jeremy. He looked betrayed. Then he began writing something with the blood on his fingers on the mirror. It felt like forever until he finished underlining the word 'TRAITOR'.

_There is no other way._ The voice in my head said out of nowhere.

"There is no…other…way…" my voice quivered. It was like it wasn't even me talking.

* * *

**A/N: I know, I'm evil for breaking up the Stelena hotness.  
PS: Holy crap! When I saw the end of 4x05 I FREAKED OUT! HOW THE HELL DID JULIE PLEC READ MY MIND?!**


	6. Chapter 6

"Elena?" Stefan whispered, stroking my hair slowly. It was making me sleepy.

"Mm-hm?"

"Is the blood gone yet?"

I squinted through the slits of my eyes. It was all still red, but not as bad as it was before.

"No,"

"Just relax, Damon and Bonnie are coming back with the cure anytime soon."

There was no cure, I knew this. But Stefan wouldn't believe it. He knew being a vampire was the last thing I wanted to become, but now I wasn't so sure. Anything could be better than this.

"Stefan, can you do me a favour?" I asked.

"Sure, anything. What is it?"

I couldn't believe I was about to ask him this. I don't know why I was. Maybe it was because my brain wasn't working how it should, but maybe it was because I wanted to give Stefan pleasure out of the pain I had to put him through. I hesitated and thought I wasn't going to, but ultimately I gave in.

"If there's no cure and I would have to be turned, when I'm killed I want you to…"

"Go on, it's okay."

He was never going to agree with this. "I want you to drink from me until I'm dead."

His hands stopped stroking my hair. I opened my eyes to a blank expression on his face as if he was in total shock of what I just asked of him.

"Elena, I could _never_–"

"No, Stefan, listen to me. Hear me out, please."

"How can you ask me to do that?!"

"Please, listen to me! If I get turned I don't want you to live those moments waiting in pain. I can't do that to you. And we've been practicing this, I know you'll be able to find yourself after I'm dead."

"It's bad enough to watch you go through hell, you want me to kill you too?!"

"No, Stefan, I want you to save me and I want you to do it without remorse!"

"If I turn it off I might not be able to turn it back on again. You know this, Elena!"

"You will for me!"

That seemed to leave him without any other argument. I could almost hear inside his mind trying to figure out how to protest. I knew he wanted it, but every bone in his body screamed at him to drink and drink again. But I knew he was stronger than that, and I wanted him to put what we had been working on for these past few months to the test.

Maybe I was crazy, but I didn't care. That was the way I wanted to die.

"I'll think about it,"

* * *

_Damon POV_

"You found anything yet?" I asked Bonnie impatiently as the turned pages rapidly through the grimoirs.

"There's nothing! _Nothing! _The Kuran Curse is irreversible unless she dies!"

"Well what did your grams say?"

"I told you, she hasn't said anything! She just cut right to the chase."

"I know that, but you must have contacted her since, right?"

She stopped flicking through the pages and bit her lip, embarrassed. "I never thought of that."

"Yeah, well we thought of it now. Get cracking."

"I don't know if I _can_ contact her. It's not as easy as a séance, there's contacting witch from witch-"

Suddenly, Bonnie looked like she wasn't there for a moment.

"Bonnie?" I called.

She didn't answer, she just looked down for a moment and then slowly back up at me.

"You don't have to call so loudly," Bonnie said, but her voice was different. It was Sheila's voice.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking trying to force blood down Elena's throat? If you were alive she wouldn't forgive you for that. Trust me, I'd know."

"If it wasn't urgent I wouldn't even think of using Bonnie to talk to you. But this is more important than you can imagine." Sheila's voice through Bonnie said. "Elena wouldn't only go crazy without becoming a vampire, she would become rabid. Everything about her would be eaten away and taken over by madness. You wouldn't even recognise her in the future."

I couldn't imagine Elena like that. Sure she's done some crazy crap in her life but I couldn't imagine her to go all exorcist on me. "So…what do we do?"

"You already know the answer to that," Sheila replied. "But in the meantime, you need to find Yuuki Kuran."

I thought for a moment and knotted my eyebrows with a humorous look. "And…why would I do that?"

"Yuuki is the answer to all your problems. Once you find her, everything will be over."

"Oh, so she's the answer to Elena's cure. Thanks for telling me in the first place."

"I never said she was the answer to _that _problem. I meant the problem with the whole town. Yuuki has the power to destroy the great evil that haunts this town."

"…I'm assuming by 'great evil' you're talking about vampires. Now, why would I go out and look for someone that can destroy me with a blow of her tongue."

Sheila snickered politely. "As awful as you are Mr Salvatore, you're not as awful as the one monster that's destroying everything you've ever loved."

I was about to give another snide comment about how I don't love anything but then I realised what she was talking about. "Klaus?"

"Correct," she nodded. "You don't have much time. Tell Stefan and then go looking for Yuuki."

"Well, where is she?"

Suddenly, Bonnie let out a painful shriek and collapsed to the floor. I shook her and slapped her a few times before she woke up.

"It's okay. It's okay. What happened?" I asked.

"That was the last time. The witches on the other side won't help anymore." Bonnie winced.

"No, I'm not done yet. I don't even know where this Yuuki girl is! How am I meant to find her?"

Bonnie paused for a moment and then picked up the piece of paper with the symbol Elena drew on it. "I know where she is. She's in Japan, I'm coming with you."

"I have to go tell Stefan, pack everything you need. We'll leave in an hour, I'll pick you up."

"Hey Damon!" Bonnie called before I had time to get out.

I turned and she had this smile on her face that ticked me off. I could almost feel a complement coming and it was just going to piss me off.

"You're nice when you don't realise it,"

_Whoop, there it is. _I thought in irony.

I tried to think of something that would tip her off, but all I came up with was, "Shut up and pack!"

* * *

**A/N: Hey, sorry that took so long to do! I'll try and update more frequently :)**

**PS: Do I hear a Bamon road trip?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7  
**_Elena POV_**

_"Mom, Dad," I said from the back seat of our car._

_Mom turned to me kept glancing from the road to me in the rear-view mirror._

_"I'm really sorry I ditched family night," I mumbled, staring down at my hands shamefully._

_"Why did you want to go in the first place, sweetheart?" Dad asked._

_"I was trying to figure out…if I really did love Matt. And I know that's not a good excuse, I can find that out any other day, but I'm just so confused right now."_

_"Honey, he doesn't pressure you to _do _anything, does he?" Mom asked, her gazing eyes letting me know how much she wanted to know._

_"No, but he's just talking about graduation and marriage and babies and…I just can't think about that right now,"_

_"You shouldn't have to think about that," Mom said. "If Matt really loved you, he wouldn't be pushing you to do things you don't want to do."_

_"I just don't want to hurt him, Mom."_

_"Yes, it's going to hurt, but someday he'll look back and he'll be grateful you told him the truth instead of stringing him along and waiting for him to figure it out for himself."_

_"But I'm…" I stopped. This was going to stubborn and whiney of me._

_"What is it, Elena?" Dad asked._

_"I'm just afraid if I let him go…I'm not going to find anyone else who is going to love me."_

_"Sweetheart, look at me." Dad said, and I did so staring at him through the rear-view mirror. "Someday soon, you're going to find someone who is going to love you beyond words. He will treat you like an angel, and he will let you make your own decisions and he will let you know that a love like that really does exist. You're going to be so happy, Elena. I truly believe that."_

_I smiled brightly at him. Dad somehow always had an answer to everything and most of the time he was right. _

_"Thanks Daddy,"_

_"And when that day comes, I'll be happy to–"_

_"GRAYSON, WATCH OUT!" Mom screamed._

The last things I heard were tires screeching and a big splash before I jolted awake with my face wet and my body shivering.

"Hey, it's okay, it's okay, Ssh…" Stefan whispered as he embraced my shivering body tightly and kissing my shoulder. "You're okay, it was just a dream."

"It's my fault," I sobbed. "It's my fault they died."

"What?"

"My parents died because of me, I killed them!"

"No, Elena this is just the curse talking. You wouldn't really be thinking this."

"Stefan, I'm a terrible person! They died because I didn't–" I was crying so hard I couldn't finish talking.

"Elena, look at me." I did so, but his face was dark, and it wasn't because of the lighting of the room. "It is _not_ your fault. What happened to them was a _terrible _accident. There is no need for you to feel responsible for it."

I could barely make out the words he was saying. My ears felt like they were being stuffed with thunder clouds. Everything just seemed so dark.

"I want my mom," I whimpered.

Stefan stroked my hair back. "I know," he whispered. "And, Elena, I'm sorry I couldn't save them."

I tried sleeping a bit more, but my head became loud every time I dozed off. I just let Stefan embrace me and kiss my shoulders and neck.

About an hour or two later, I heard the door shut from downstairs.

"It's Damon," Stefan announced. "He wants to see me."

"You can go," I mumbled.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I think I just need some time to think." I said, even though I was terrified of being alone. "I'll be okay,"

Stefan hesitated but nodded and kissed me before he headed out the door.

Now I was alone. I hated it. I knew it wasn't true but it felt like everyone had died and I was left here to suffer. I sat up on my bed and hugged my knees, staring at the photo of Mom, Dad, Jeremy and me framed on my wall. I couldn't believe it had almost been a year since the accident. It felt like it only happened yesterday.

Would they be proud of me? Would they be proud of their daughter who fell in love with the one thing they hated in this world? Would they be proud of their daughter for staying best friends with their enemy? Would they be proud of their daughter for not staking a vampire as soon as she saw one?

_The answer is 'no'._

I gasped at the sudden dark voice.

_You have the nerve to think they would be proud of you?_

"Don't!" I cried, burying my head in my knees. "Please stop!"

_Everything that your friends have done…every person they have killed…is because they're animals…who you should have killed from the beginning…_

"No, no, no, no, no…" I sobbed. "I don't believe you. You're not real!"

_You're right, maybe I'm not…_

"But _I_ might be,"

I looked up at the voice and gasped at the woman with chocolate brown hair like mine and a shamed look on her face.

"Mom," I sighed in relief, leaping out of my bed ready so run into her arms.

I didn't even get close to her before she pulled out a stake and rose it above my head.

"Mom, it's me; Elena."

"I know who you are," she growled. It didn't even sound like her. "You're just as bad as the rest of them."

"Mom, I'm–"

"Don't call me that!" she screamed. She had never screamed this loudly at me before. No matter what I had done, she had never looked at me the way she's looking at me now; hatefully. "If you were my daughter you would _never_ had made your father and me so ashamed of you! Our daughter would _never_ have let monsters in her life! If you were my daughter, you would have staked a vampire as soon as you saw one!"

"I am your daughter, Mom!" I wept hysterically, my heart barely containing the fact that my mother was in front of me, and _loathing_ me. "I never wanted to disappoint you. I had no choice. I tried so hard to be good, but good just isn't enough anymore."

"You always have a choice, Elena, and I've watched you make those wrong choices over and over again. I always told myself that one day you're going to understand what a mistake you're making, but _you won't!_ You're just going to continuously risk your life for these demons until you become one yourself."

"I…I didn't…I'm sorry…" I almost couldn't breathe.

"Oh, you're sorry, are you?" suddenly she snatched my hand roughly and angrily placed the stake in my hand. "Then prove it!"

I stared at the stake in my hand in horror. It looked and felt so real. I had almost believed that everything I was seeing was real.

"Go on, Elena, if you're my daughter, stake a vampire and prove it!" then she gripped the back of my neck and lead me to the door, digging her nails into my flesh. "The next vampire that comes through this door is the vampire you're going to kill. It's okay, Elena, they're nothing but vermin."

I stood at the door blankly as Mom kept one hand behind my back and raised my other hand with the stake, ready to attack. Was this real? Was she really telling me these things? Is this actually happening?

I looked down shamefully and began to cry again. "I love him, Mom…I love Stefan. As much as I love you, I can't lose him."

Mom slowly released her grip on my hands and slowly backed away. I turned to her, panicked that she was going to leave.

"You are not my daughter."

And then, just like that, she was gone leaving me with the stake in my hand.

And then it started happening again; blood dripping all over my room. But this time, it didn't look like it was just dripping everywhere, it looked like it was eating away everything; my photos of my parents, my books, my bed sheets, my dresser, and finally, my vervain necklace on my bedside table.

"No!" I exclaimed, snatching for the necklace and desperately trying to scrub the thick liquid off.

But it wouldn't; it just kept eating it and eating it until it was barely recognisable anymore.

"NO!" I exclaimed again, letting the bloody necklace drop to the floor.

"Hey Elena, Bonnie and I are–"

I didn't even think. I just sprang on Damon, pushing him to the floor and clutching one hand tightly around his neck and my other hand holding the stake in the air.

"Elena…" he choked.

I gritted my teeth as I tightened my grip around Damon's neck and the stake. "Go on Damon," I panted. "Fight back, and then I'll drive this through your heart!" I brought the stake to his neck and traced a bloody line across his artery while the grunted in pain. "Look at what you've done to me; you've made my parents hate me. If you had never come along, none of this would have ever happened! Right now, I would be living a happy human life without you! I would have a happy life with Stefan, Vickie wouldn't have died, Caroline wouldn't be a vampire, Bonnie's grandma wouldn't be dead, neither would Lexi, you wouldn't have killed my brother…Stefan's life is horrible too. And you know what, Damon? I blame _you!"_

"Elena…"

"So go ahead, Damon. Fight back!"

"ELENA!"

I was so close to staking him. My head was blaring with anger and madness and I couldn't hear anything else.

Then just like that, staring at Damon's terrified face, I found myself again, and I realised I never did have a stake in my hand.

"Damon," I gasped, jumping off his body.

"Are you okay?" he asked, standing up off the floor.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm fine. It's nothing." I lied in a laugh. "It's this stupid curse, it's making me hallucinate. So, you were saying you were going somewhere with Bonnie?"

"Elena, that didn't look like nothing. You're not your–"

"Damon, I really need some rest. So whatever you need to do with Bonnie, go do it."

"Just listen to me–"

"Tell Bonnie I said 'hi'" I said, steering him towards insistently towards the door. "And to have fun and to not get into any trouble, okay? Goodbye."

"But, Elena you–"

"Goodbye Damon!" I slammed the door on him.

I was on my own again. What had I done? I could have killed Damon!

Is this who I am now? Is this is my future; a world of insanity and fear and anger?

There it was again. Blood smeared all over the entire room.

_I give up, _I thought, sliding down with my back against the door. _I just give up._

I couldn't help it, I suddenly broke down crying hysterically and I buried my face in my knees. I let it all come to me; the madness, the fear, the sadness. I just let it come for me; including the blood that dripped from the roof.

Suddenly, I felt a cold breeze from the window bite my skin. I slowly gazed up at Stefan's figure by the window. I was desperate to run into his arms and stay there forever, but I was so afraid he was just another hallucination.

"Are you real?" I sobbed, not thinking once that it was a stupid question.

"Elena," he said in a sweet whisper, as he started heading towards me.

Before he said anything else, I leapt up weeping uncontrollably and leapt into his arms, hiding my face in his shirt.

"Elena, babe, we have to go," he said hurriedly, lifting my face so I was eye to eye with his concerned face. "Sherriff Forbes is downstairs, she knows about us. We have to go–"

"Compel me," I cried. "Please Stefan, I know you said you wouldn't do that to me, but I need you to. Please, anything but this! Make it stop! Just make it go away! I can't–"

"Ssh, Elena, it's okay, Ssh…look at me," he held my face between his hands and stared deeply into my eyes. "Go to sleep. Everything will go away when you wake up. Just go to sleep,"

At that moment, I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders, and a lovely sleepy feeling washed over me.

"It's time Stefan," I mumbled.

Just a second before I fell asleep, I felt a kiss against my temple and two strong hands pick me up.

This was it.


End file.
